The present invention relates to a receptacle for receiving and containing liquid and solid materials, more particularly this invention relates to a receptacle comprising a container and covering which is pivotally mounted on an opening of the container, and even more particularly this invention relates to a receptacle whose covering can be opened and closed by a substantially U-shaped operating member which straddles the container.
Typical prior art receptical devices of the class within which the present invention falls are disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,251,984 to J. Losoncy, 1,828,741 to G. R. Lesauvage, 2,419,163 to T. R. Pope, Sr., and 3,450,297 to E. J. Clerk.
Clerk, Lonsoncy and Pope disclose a container, a covering for the open end of the container, a rod and pedal. The closure is pivotally mounted upon the container. The pedal is pivotally connected to the container and also connected to the closure by the rod. In the operation of these devices, the pedal is depressed to pull the rod downward which in turn pulls the connected edge of the closure downward to tilt the closure about its pivotal axis, thereby opening the container.
The most pertinent prior art is Lesauvage which discloses a container, a detachable pivotally mounted closure for the open end of the container, a ball and an operating member. The operating member consists of a single rod attached to the cover, retained and guided by a bail, and formed at its lower end to provide a pedal. The closure is formed with a hinge and a movable butt. The container is fitted with a socket member which is formed to receive the removable butt. To remove the closure from the container, the movable butt is moved upward to disengage it from the socket member.
The prior art device of Lesauvage uses a hinge to keep the closure in register with the container and the operating member is kept in register by a ball. In addition, the method of manufacture of this Lesauvage device is complex and the product does not lend itself to being a stackable item. Moreover, the Lesauvage device is operated from the rear where the closure opens in such a manner to interfere with the operator. Finally, the Lesauvage device is designed to be made out of metal rather than today's more popular injection molded materials.